


The Great Not-So-Secret

by LauramourFromOz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance Mostly, Merlin Finally Tells Arthur He Has Magic, Nervous Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is nervous, he is not as covert about it as he thinks he is.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Not-So-Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sister Carly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sister+Carly).



> Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction, recognizable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

Merlin was Nervous. Quite contrary to popular belief, this was not his natural state. He was Pacing. Fact was, he was restless, Merlin had a secret. It weighed heavy on his heart, so heavy, it sometimes consumed him so fully that he was little more than an empty shell. Nobody paid enough attention to him to notice of course, or so he thought. The aforementioned nervousness had become rampant on this early, mid March morning because today was the day he had resolved to impart his secret unto his King, the man he considered to be his dearest friend and brother.

But, that could all change, with one simple sentence. He stopped pacing and headed for his- Arthur’s chambers. His heartbeat resembled that of a hummingbird as he gently opened the door and laid Arthur’s Breakfast, witch, depending on the mood he was in he would sometimes share with Merlin, when he looked particularly hungry. Thankfully, today was one of those days.

Arthur, woke at a different pace each morning, depending on the type of dream he had been having. This morning he had been dreaming of his sister, the way they had played together how they had fought and made up in dizzying succession. These dreams made him desperately sad, and though he rarely remembered them, he was only too happy to wake up. With a slightly clottish but not unkind remark witch roughly translates to: good morning Merlin, and where is my breakfast? His response to this, was not in a tone one would usually use to address one’s King, it was more suited to a best mate, Which to be fair, does factor into their, by all counts bizarre relationship.

They went about their morning routine exchanging banter in their customary warm, joking tones. As Arthur sat down to his breakfast tray, indicating for Merlin, who was looking rather pale and exhausted, to join him. He sat and steeled himself for what was to come.

“Arthur, I have something to tell you, and when I’m done you can yell and scream at me all you like, but hear me out first.” Arthur, sensing that there was something important about to come to light, perhaps the reason Merlin had been overly tense recently. A credit to him, he had hid it well, Arthur doubted that anyone but him had noticed. “I have magic, It’s not something I had any choice in. My one aim these last years has been to protect you and this kingdom.” That much, to Arthur at least was obvious. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how. You’re my best friend and I didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want to put you in an awkward position with your Dad, so I had to wait, then what happened, happened. And you were hurting and I just couldn't tell you, and- why are you smiling like that?”

The other man was, as may have been gathered by the previous remark, smiling. To anyone but Merlin, who was rather expecting the worst, it was an endearing hybrid between glee and charm. To Merlin however, it was positively evil, until he spoke, when it melted into the aforementioned endearing hybrid.

At this point Arthur did something he had done only once: He hugged Merlin.

“About time Merlin, I knew something was up I had hoped it was that. Have you seen yourself lately? You look awful, I was getting worried”

At this point Merlin was doing a rather impressive impression of a fish that lasted several seconds.

“But, the law?”

“Consider it changed, you are my best friend, I ‘m not about execute you. Besides, Do you have any idea how much work it is to run in another servant.”

* * *

 

“I King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, hereby absolve all laws and decrees banning the use or possession of sorcery. I sincerely hope that this will bring about a new age for Camelot. A brave new world awaits us. Furthermore I hereby appoint to the position of court sorcerer and chief adviser: Merlin, my dear friend and brother.”

Merlin stepped onto the balcony before all of Camelot, taking his place, though he had always held it, at the right hand of Arthur, his King, his best friend and his brother, and vowed to remain there until his dying breath.


End file.
